In a field programmable gate array (FPGA) or an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) platform, mixed-signal functions are conventionally implemented in a pre-diffused region specifically allocated for mixed-signal modules. For example, if a data converter (i.e., an analog-to-digital converter or a digital-to-analog converter) is incorporated into an FPGA or ASIC platform, a specific set of transistors, resistors and capacitors are allocated to implement the data converter. The pre-diffused region (i.e., specific set of transistors, resistors and capacitors) is solely used for the data converter function and other mixed-signal functions. If the data converter function is not used in a particular construct of the FPGA or ASIC, the pre-diffused region (specific set of transistors, resistors and capacitors) is wasted space unusable for other functions.